


milestones

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: For every milestone in their relationship, there is a milestone in rebuilding Republic City.





	milestones

After returning from the Spirit World, Asami and Korra learned how to settle into a life, both together and independently. It took just longer than a year, but Korra finally asked Asami if she would like to live together in Republic City. A couple months after that they had found a house just outside of the heart of the city. The day they held their housewarming party, the city celebrated the end of the physical rebuilding of everything lost to the fighting.

Over the course of the next year, they became a power couple among the Council of Republic City and in the tabloids. Every time they were headlining the tabloids, Asami would bury herself in councilwork. As soon as the new issue was published, three new policies would be set in place to stabilize the infrastructure of their city.

In the next three years, Korra and Asami forged a strong relationship, built on a foundation of hard work, trust and respect that also made them both excellent leaders. After the stabilization of Republic City, the Avatar's influence spread throughout the country followed quickly by the new politics governing Republic City.

They spent a night at a hot spring resort in Ba Sing Sei as guests of the new King Wu of the Earth Kingdom. Peace treaties were being negotiated with the best and brightest from every Nation, a step toward continued growth and success and it was on a balcony overlooking the vast metropolis that Korra proposed to Asami.


End file.
